IG-88's Adventures Of X-Men: Days Of Future Past
IG-88's Adventures Of X-Men: Days Of Future Past is the thirty-third installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the seventh installment of the IG-88 / X-Men film series to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT In the future, robots known as Sentinels are exterminating mutants, humans who harbor the genes that lead to mutant offspring, and humans who help mutants. A band of mutants manages to evade the Sentinels with the assistance of Kitty Pryde, who can project a person's consciousness back in time to deliver warnings. Pryde's group convenes with Storm, Wolverine, Professor Xavier, Magneto, The 88 Squad, and Fairy Tail in China. Pryde sends Wolverine's consciousness back to 1973 to prevent Mystique from assassinating Bolivar Trask, the creator of the Sentinels. Following the assassination, Mystique was captured and her DNA used by Trask's company to create Sentinels that are near-invincible due to their ability to adapt to any mutant power. Xavier and Magneto advise Wolverine, The 88 Squad, and Fairy Tail to seek out both of their younger selves for aid. Wolverine wakes up in 1973, while The 88 Squad and Fairy Tail time travel there with the DeLorean. They travel to the X-Mansion, where they encounter Beast and Xavier. Beast reveals that Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters closed after most of the teachers and students were drafted for the Vietnam War. A depressed Xavier has been abusing a serum which Beast created to enable him to walk, causing his telepathic powers to be suppressed as well. Wolverine, The 88 Squad, and Fairy Tail explain their mission and persuade Xavier to help free Magneto from a prison cell beneath the Pentagon, where he is being held for allegedly killing President John F. Kennedy. They succeed with the help of Peter Maximoff, a mutant with superhuman speed. In Washington D.C., Trask unsuccessfully lobbies for his Sentinel program with Congress, but it does gain interest from The Horde Of Darkness, who want to use the Sentinels to attack The 88 Squad and Fairy Tail. Meanwhile, in Saigon, Mystique prevents William Stryker from appropriating a group of mutant G.I.s for Trask's research. Mystique investigates Trask's office and discovers he and The Horde Of Darkness have been capturing and experimenting on mutants. Xavier, Magneto, Beast, Wolverine, The 88 Squad, and Fairy Tail fly to Paris to intercept Mystique. In Paris, Mystique impersonates a Vietnamese general to infiltrate a meeting with Trask, who is attempting to sell his Sentinel technology to communist nations. Xavier, Magneto, Beast, Wolverine, The 88 Squad, and Fairy Tail arrive as Mystique is about to kill Trask. To ensure that Mystique's DNA can never be used for the Sentinels, Magneto tries to kill her, but she flees out of a window. The Horde Of Darkness later intrude the place and a fight between them and The 88 Squad & Fairy Tail ensues. The fight spills onto the streets and in front of the public, allowing both Magneto, Mystique, and The Horde Of Darkness to escape, but Happy and Carla are captured by AVGN in the process. Although Trask is saved, the world is horrified by the existence of mutants. President Richard Nixon approves Trask's Sentinel program and arranges an unveiling. Trask's scientists recover Mystique's blood from the street, while The Horde Of Darkness chain Happy and Carla up to prepare to transfer his blood to the Sentinels. Meanwhile, Magneto—who has recovered his telepathy-blocking helmet—intercepts the prototype Sentinels in transit and laces their polymer-based frames with steel, allowing him and The Horde Of Darkness to control them. At the mansion, Xavier stops taking his serum and slowly regains his mental powers, while losing the ability to walk. Through Wolverine, Xavier speaks to his future self and is inspired to struggle for human-mutant peace once again. He uses Cerebro to track Mystique, who is heading to Washington. Elsewhere in the present time, Xavier, Magneto, and Iceman rescue Rogue from the Sentinel-taken-over X-Mansion due to Pryde getting wounded by Wolverine's claws when Wolverine saw the past Stryker. Though Iceman is killed by Sentinels during the rescue, Xavier, Magneto, and Rogue make it back to China where Rogue takes over for Pryde after absorbing her abilities. Back in 1973, Nixon unveils the Sentinel prototypes at the White House as Xavier, Wolverine, Beast, The 88 Squad, and Fairy Tail search for Mystique and the captured Happy and Carla. While Hildy Gloom begins transferring Happy's and Carla's DNA to the Sentinels, Magneto commandeers the Sentinels and, along with an ambush from The Horde Of Darkness, attacks the crowd, then Magneto sets a stadium around the White House as a barricade. While The 88 Squad & Fairy Tail fight The Horde Of Darkness, Nixon and Trask are taken to a safe room, accompanied by the Cabinet, Secret Service officers, and Mystique disguised as a Secret Service member. IG-80, The High Council, IG-82's Squad, and the Reservoir Bots arrive and save Happy and Carla from getting killed from the DNA transfer by restoring his DNA to him, thus weakening the Sentinels. To make things worse for The Horde Of Darkness, IG-80 accidentally transfers his custom-made DNAs of Brandon Lee, Jet Li, Chuck Norris, Zhang Ziyi, Maggie Cheung, and Ronda Rousey to Happy & Carla, causing the two to become stronger and martial art-based. They are then grown into human size by Felix The Cat, and Happy & Carla's incredible size and strength is enough to frighten Horde Of Darkness members Bowser Jr, Joseph Koopa, Cody Kamek, Wario, Waluigi, IG-72, Lego Jango Fett, and Jeffy (Bowser Jr, Joseph, Cody, Wario, and Waluigi were responsible for the DNA transfers), who were in a room having a pizza game night party until Carla & Happy intruded the room. Though Jeffy, Cody, Joseph, and Bowser Jr. are lucky enough to escape, Wario, Waluigi, Lego Jango Fett, and IG-72 are thrown back into the room by Bernard and Miss Bianca, who then lock the room, allowing Happy & Carla to beat up Wario, Waluigi, Lego Jango Fett, and IG-72 with their newly gained strength. Wolverine and Beast try to stop Magneto, but he pits a Sentinel against them and throws Wolverine into the Potomac River. In the future, an army of Sentinels attacks the few remaining mutants, leaving only Xavier, Pryde, Rogue, Wolverine, The 88 Squad, Fairy Tail, IG-82's Squad, the Reservoir Bots, the High Council, and a wounded Magneto alive. In 1973, while The 88 Squad & Fairy Tail and The Horde Of Darkness are still fighting with IG-82's Squad, the High Council, and the Reservoir Bots joining the heroes' side, Magneto pulls the safe room out of the White House and, while declaring mutant supremacy, prepares to kill Nixon. During all this, the giant Happy and Carla aid the heroes in battling the villains, who are scared away by Happy and Carla's gigantic appearance. Mystique, disguised as Nixon, incapacitates Magneto. Xavier persuades Mystique not to kill Trask and lets her and Magneto flee. The Horde Of Darkness, seeing this, escape after suffering another defeat, but most likely because of the giant Happy & Carla. Mystique's actions are seen as a mutant saving the President's life, leading to the cancellation of the Sentinel program. Trask is arrested for attempting to sell American military secrets. The 88 Squad, IG-82's Squad, The Reservoir Bots, The High Council, and Fairy Tail time travel back to the present, where Wolverine wakes up in the future and finds Iceman, Rogue, Colossus, Pryde, Beast, Storm, Jean Grey, Cyclops, and Xavier alive. Back in 1973, Mystique, impersonating Stryker, takes custody of Wolverine after he is pulled from the river. In a mid-credits scene, Trask is seen in Magneto's prison cell. In a post-credits scene, a multitude of people gathered in a desert worship En Sabah Nur, who is using telekinesis to construct a pyramid as four horsemen keep watch nearby. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA TRIVIA *The Rogue Cut will be used in the film. *When Happy corners the frightened Nostalgia Critic, Jeffy, Bowser Jr., Joseph, Cody Kamek, The TGWTG Squad, and several other Horde Of Darkness Members, he yells out "I HAVE THE POWER!!!!!!", a reference to He-Man, who will make his debut in IG-88's Adventures Of Captain America: Civil War. SOUNDTRACK *Heart Of Glass, Blondie (Kane Jr.'s brother is seen listening to the song while the giant Happy & Carla attack / scare away The Horde Of Darkness. When Kane Jr.'s brother notices the giant Happy & Carla, he too runs away, but the song continues playing as music played during the battle in the stadium) QUOTES (through clenched teeth) I told you. For the millionth time. (stomps both of his paw feet on the carpet floor hard) WE'RE FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS! NOT EXPERIMENTS! WE DON'T WORK FOR '''YOOOOUUUUU!!!!' : -Happy to a frightened Bowser Jr. & his friends, after he and Carla are turned giant-sized by Felix The Cat and are confronting the frightened Horde Of Darkness members. ''You Better Run. : -Carla to a frightened Wario, Waluigi, Lego Jango Fett, and IG-72, after Bowser Jr., Jeffy, Joseph, and Cody Kamek run away in fear from the giant-sized Happy and Carla. I HAVE THE POWER!!!!! : ''-''Happy, after taking out Black Yoshi and confronting the frightened Nostalgia Critic, Jeffy, Bowser Jr., Joseph, Cody Kamek, The TGWTG Squad, and several other Horde Of Darkness members. I HAVE ***BLEEP*** MY PANTS! : -A frightened Nostalgia Critic, when he, Bowser Jr., Jeffy, Joseph, Cody Kamek, The TGWTG Squad, and several other Horde Of Darkness members are cornered and are about to be attacked by the giant-sized Happy.